Une rencontre inattendue
by Ramen96
Summary: Alors qu'il rentrait tranquillement chez lui, Roy découvre une petite forme recroquevillée sur le trottoir. OS, Pas de lemon ! :


Une rencontre inattendue

Une petite brise caressait doucement son visage. A cette heure-ci, seul le bruit de deux ou trois voitures venait briser le silence de cette soirée.

Alors qu'il respirait l'air frais de ce mois d'octobre, il entendit un soupir plaintif. En baissant ses yeux, il vit une petite masse recouverte d'un manteau, immobile.

Il s'approcha, circonspect (des fois qu'un monstre sortant de dessous la cape), puis posa avec précaution sa main sur le tissus immaculé.

La forme sursauta en poussant un cri.

- Ahhhhh !

- Oh put... Edward ?

- Colonel ?

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Al est avec May dans les resto d'en face et c'est moi qui porte la chandelle …

- Ah, l'amour.

- M'ouais …

Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que Edward frissonna.

- Ça va ?

- Oui oui, il fait juste un peu froid …

Mustang soupira et posa sa veste sur les épaules d'Ed.

- Merci …

- Pas de quoi …

Nouveau silence.

Pendant cette petite pause, Roy détailla l'homme à côté de lui.

Ah ça, en ces quelques années qui s'étaient passée pour trouver le joyau carmin, il avait grandi, l'ancien nabot ! Ses traits s'étaient virilisés. Sa mâchoire était plus anguleuse, et on pouvait même y voir une petite barbe s'y dessiner, son visage était plus marqué, reflétant une virilité évidente. Le militaire s'arrêta un instant sur les cheveux de son vis-à-vis. A vrai dire, c'était ce que Roy préférait chez le blond. Quand il le voyait, il avait envie de plonger ses doigts dedans, d'attraper une mèche et de s'imprégner de son odeur .

Car oui, Roy est Gay. Et, de surcroît, amoureux d'Edward Elric. Amoureux du jeune homme auquel il a fait passer l'examen d'alchimiste d'état. Amoureux du jeune homme dont jadis il soulignait très souvent la petite taille.

Et malgré les nombreuses possibilités qu'il avait, il ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments. Sans doute avait-il trop peur … Trop peur de se faire rejeter, ou du regard des autres. Mais ce soir, il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Il voulait pouvoir l'aimer, l'embrasser, le toucher … Et lui dire ces trois petits mots tous simples et pourtant si beaux.

Il amorça donc la discution.

- Et … Sinon, ça va ?

- Euh … très bien et vous ?

- Oh, je t'en prie Ed, tutoie-moi.

- Oh la bourde, il l'avait appelé par son surnom !

- D'accord … Roy …

Yes ! Ça, c'était fait …

- Et … Dans ta vie ? Tu as une jolie fille en vue ?

- Non …

Ouf, c'était déjà ça …

- Mais je suis effectivement amoureux.

- Oh …

Donc, s'il n'avait pas de fille en vue et qu'il était amoureux … Roy se retint de sauter partout en faisant la danse de la peu de retenue, tout de même …

Le colonel tenta donc un geste, il effleura du bout des doigts la main fraiche de l'ex Fullmetal, tout en observant les réactions de ce dernier. Il remarqua, malgré la pénombre, une légre rougeur se dessiner sur les pommettes du jeune homme.

Puis, délicatement, ce fut au tour du blond de faire un geste « inattendu ».

Comme si cela était évident, le plus âgé pris les mains d'Edward entre les siennes et les réchauffa tantôt en les frictionnant, tantôt en y appliquant un souffle chaud dessus. Au bout de quelques minutes, la fraicheur étant trop mordante, ils se levèrent et se baladèrent, main dans la main, ne se souciant pas des gens se retournant sur leur chemin.

Leurs pas les guidèrent inconsciemment sous le préson de l'immeuble du blond.

- Euh … Vous voulez peut-être monter, pour boire un thé ?

- Oh, je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton temps, de plus, il se fait tard …

- Faut-il que je vous supplie ?

- … Merci.

Edward leur ouvra la porte du bâtiment. Dans l'ascenseur, ils restèrent silencieux, leurs doigts s'effleurant de temps en temps. Parfois, l'un regardait l'autre, et quand ce dernier tournait la tête dans sa direction, celui-ci de détourna immédiatement, les joues en feu.

Quand la machine arriva à l'étage désiré, ils débatirent pour savoir lequel des deux sortirait en premier.

- Toi !

- Mais non, toi !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'es le plus jeune.

- T'as pas mieux comme argument à la con ?

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que c'est pour mater ton joli petit cul ?

Silence.

Prenant conscience de ses mots, Roy devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ce fut Edward qui prit la parole

Au moins, ça, ça tient la route …

Et il sortit de l'ascenseur.

- Bon, tu viens ?

- Euh … Oui oui !

- Arrivés chez Ed, ils retirèrent leurs manteaux et es jetèrent nonchalamment sur le canapé. Ils s'observèrent .

- Bon ben … Je suppose que tu désires des explications ?

- Je ne t'oblige à rien mais si possible, oui.

- Quand il fallait y aller …

- Je t'aime. Voilà. Et ça depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré.

- Je …

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, Ed se jeta au cou de Roy et plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes. D'abord ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, le colonel resta de marbre. Puis, s'entant le plus petit insistant, il répondit avec délice au baiser. Il porta le blond comme une princesse et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

A l'autre bout de la ville …

- Ben merde, où il est passé ? En plus c'est lui qui a les clefs de la voiture !


End file.
